Black Dresses
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: A sad song fic that I wrote for the song Black Dresses by The Spill Canvas. My first completed Ouran High School Host Club fic. Please r&r. I'm very fond of this one.


**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I started a new fic. ; Anyway, this is my first **_**completed**_** Host Club fic, and it's very sad (warning you now). It's also a little…confusing at times (though I like to think of it as "deep"), so yeah… Please r&r, because I'm really fond of this one! I remain, as always, your humble servant, Mpathy.**

_In muddy grass we stand side by side, _

_With our knuckles interlocked._

_Black dresses flood the cemetery in this cliché tragedy._

_Now just do as you're instructed._

There was silence. Hikaru and Kaoru stood staring at the tombstone on which a very familiar name was carved. While Hikaru was clad in black (which was unusual by all accounts), Kaoru was wearing his usual Ouran uniform.

"How could you…" whispered Hikaru, glaring down at the headstone. Kaoru remained silent, glancing at his twin for a moment being forced to look away, wishing he could say something to console his brother.

_Take this razor and cut your palms._

_I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow._

_Now drip your ruby-red over the casket._

_A funeral for my once-loved youth._

Realizing that no one would arrive for some time, Hikaru stepped forward and knelt in front of the still-open grave, being cautious not to soil his black suit. He then pulled a carefully-concealed razor blade from a pocket inside his jacket and ran the sharp edge slowly across his palm, holding his hand out and allowing his blood to flow down and roll off the dark stained wood of the casket.

Kaoru hated seeing his brother do this; Hikaru's blood, his life, was too precious to waste like that. Nonetheless, he didn't object, for he knew he was in no position to offer Hikaru advice. He took the blade when it was offered to him and repeated Hikaru's action; he could barely even feel it. When he was finished, he held his hand out as well, tears streaming down his face. Hikaru saw this and took his twin's hands, their blood mixing and falling together with Kaoru's tears.

It wasn't his hand that hurt.

_My secret is fatally gorgeous; I'd die for you._

_But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance,_

_Tell me what would you do?_

_My secret is fatally gorgeous; I'd die for you._

_But when your precious life is at stake,_

_Tell me would you die for me too?_

_The quivering liquids in your stomach will eat away at the bad habits that have made you_

_A real character in this story of your now-distant life._

_Good night and good-bye._

_Quickly._

_In gentle greens, we stand side by side,_

_With your head buried in my chest._

_Black veils send me shivering, the fear that a part of me is dying._

_Now just do as you're instructed._

People were arriving now. The Host Club all stood together in the front of the crowd; everyone but Haruhi was in attendance. Kyouya, not scribbling away on his notepad for once, wasn't crying, but his glasses hid wet eyes. Honey was sobbing loudly as Mori held him against his shoulder, strong and silent as always. Tamaki was more upset than one would've imagined; silent tears streamed down his face and he made no attempt at exaggerated grace or beauty. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to; the loss of a fellow host had humbled them all.

And as to Hikaru and Kaoru… They stood apart from everyone else, the older holding the younger, who was crying again. For Hikaru there were no tears. He was stronger than that, he told himself, but the truth was that he was practically numb. He was still unable to believe it had happened. So he let Kaoru cry for both of them.

"Damn you," Hikaru muttered at his late friend, his words dripping with contempt and anger (as well as hidden pain), and his twin let out a choked sob.

_Take this razor and cut your palms._

_I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow._

_Now drip your ruby-red over the casket._

_A funeral for my once-loved youth._

_My secret is fatally gorgeous; I'd die for you._

_But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance,_

_Tell me what would you do?_

_My secret is fatally gorgeous; I'd die for you._

_But when your precious life is at stake,_

_Tell me would you die for me too?_

_The quivering liquids in your stomach will eat away at the bad habits that have made you_

_A real character in this story of your now-distant life._

_Good night and good-bye._

_Quickly._

_Quickly._

Memories flashed unbidden through Hikaru's head. He thought of all the times he and Kaoru had teased Haruhi, all the parties, the cosplays, the pranks… He thought of what an idiot, what a coward he'd been. He thought of all the things he should've said, all the things he should've made clear, the fights he should never have had. He hated himself for being that way, for never even realizing his own feelings…and now it was too late. Kaoru went to stand with the others.

He was alone.

_Good-byes are said, and roses thrown._

_And the crowd starts to weep._

Once the casket had been covered, Tamaki stepped forward with a bouquet of multicolored roses; one for each member of the Host Club. White, purple, dark blue, pink, orange, light blue, red… Suddenly, Hikaru shoved past the others and threw himself to the ground…

_But the irony of this story is when I fell to my knees, and began clawing at the dirt_

_In front of the tombstone of my bashful childhood._

_With you by my side, you're screaming at the top of your lungs,_

"Let it go! Let it go, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, struggling to hold his brother back. "Please, Hikaru, you have to stop; you can't—!"

_And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs,_

"The ceremony was not proper!" Hikaru shouted, fighting against his twin's restricting arms. "There was not enough people! And who picked the music? Those melodies almost made me…physically sick…" He finally gave up and collapsed into his brother's arms, sobbing into his shoulder and cursing softly.

"Damn it… Damn you…why…how could you…damn it!" he growled, not speaking again and allowing himself to dissolve into tears.

_Take this razor and cut your palms._

_I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow._

_Now drip your ruby-red over the casket._

_A funeral for my once-loved youth._

_My secret is fatally gorgeous; I'd die for you._

_But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance,_

_Tell me what would you do?_

_My secret is fatally gorgeous; I'd die for you._

_But when your precious life is at stake,_

_Tell me would you die for me too?_

It wasn't long after that Haruhi appeared. Kyouya looked up for just a moment, annoyed with her for being so late, but other than that, her presence went unnoticed.

"It's…hard for him, isn't it…?" she asked rhetorically, gazing with pity at the tear-stained Hikaru. She stepped forward and began to touch his shoulder, but he flinched and pulled away, longing just to be alone with his pain.

_The quivering liquids in your stomach will eat away at the bad habits that have made you_

_A real character in this story of your now-distant life._

_Good night and good-bye._

_Quickly._

_Quickly._

One by one, the hosts slowly left the cemetery, their numbers decreasing until finally only Hikaru and Kaoru were left once again. Kaoru knelt next to his brother with a hand wrapped around his for a while, then finally stood and turned to leave as well, his tears surfacing once more.

Finally alone, Hikaru stared up at the tombstone in front of him, the picture that rested next to it, the name… He reached out and touched the cold marble, tracing the individual letters slowly with his fingers. There were only 7 words there, but Hikaru only saw one.

**Brother.**

**Son.**

**Host.**

**Here lies Kaoru Hitachiin.**


End file.
